


Latch

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 3a, inspired by Latch (acoustic) by Sam Smith - A number of months has past, Stiles and Derek realize they have feelings for each other. Stiles tries to move on, Derek can’t validate his leaving Beacon hills. Their feelings connect them, driving them to one specific point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latch

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_  
_You, you enchant me even when you’re not around_  
 _If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_  
 _I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

Scott finds Stiles in the abandoned mansion that was once the Hale’s estate, his knees up to his face.

“Hey,” Stiles doesn’t reply, or acknowledge that his best friend is here. He had come to the Hale’s scorched estate ever since Derek had left, sometimes for the whole day or sometimes for an hour, he could always be found there.

“Dude, it’s been-”

“I know”

“Then why?” Scott finds himself sitting next to his best friend, arm wrapped around his shoulder. Stiles sighed, before he had left Stiles caught Derek and Cora with their bags packed just about to climb into the car. It sparked a heated conversation between the two of them; Cora tried to mediate unsuccessfully. Stiles called Derek’s bullshit saying that he had so much more to offer to the pack, but he wouldn’t hear of it.

“He said that it was ‘something that he had to do’ and ‘You guys don’t need my help, I’m not the alpha anymore’. Bullshit.”

“Okay?”

“He never let me tell him” Stiles huffed, pulled his knees in tighter. During the Alpha pack and Darach, Stiles had become protective; not just with Scott and the other wolves, but with Derek. It blossomed into an intimate emotion that he was unsure of at the time, Derek’s leave affirmed those feelings “I love him.”

“Wh-”

“I fell in love with him, I wanted him to stay. I should have told him- I should have” his eyes began to water, he couldn’t understand why, for all he knew Derek didn’t feel the same way about him. He just wanted him to stay, even if he wasn’t part of Scott’s pack, he wanted to be around him.

“shh, shh its okay, I’ve got you. I’m here” Scott hugged him, rocking him back and forth as if to lull a child to sleep “I get it.”

“I’m so confused with myself” Stiles croaked, “I don’t understand why I love him, I just do”

“Well, now what?”

Stiles and Scott sat there, staring at the stars as they waited for him to calm himself slightly. To Stiles, there wasn’t anything he could do to bring him back, the one that got away he joked sadly. Danger averted, Scott’s the new alpha, and Derek is gone; but it still left him feeling incomplete

“I don’t know”

“Come on” Scott got up, offering a hand to his friend “let’s head back. Take it one day at a time.”

“Thanks for getting me”

Scott slung his arms around him again “That’s what friend’s are for. We’ll work this out, I promise”

“I don’t know how we’re going to do that, but thanks.”

***          *          ***

_I feel we’re close enough I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we’re close enough Could I lock in your love?_

“Derek, how long are you going to be like this? It’s been six months.” Cora placed her hands on her hips. Derek began sulking about a number of months after they left Beacon Hills. At first Cora thought his big bad wolf brother was feeling home sick, that thought quickly moved to him missing his power of alpha; she moved down the list of possible reasons why, she even thought he might have missed Uncle Peter.

“Who is it?”

“What?”

“Don’t deflect, you’ve been down for too long, you’re never like this. Talk.”

“I think-” Derek sighed, “I think I miss someone”

“From Beacon?”

“Yeah”

“Uncle Peter?”

“No.” Derek snapped

“Scott?”

“No”

“Isaac?”

“No, stop asking.”

Cora crossed her arms, lips pursed; for being the youngest sibling, she was the most bother some but the most illuminating. She knew it was a little more that he let on, so she pried a little more “You’re in love.”

Derek turned to her, eyes wondering where she got the idea

“You’re in love, and you regret that you left Beacon. You are so- !” she gasped mid thought, “It’s him.”

“Who?”

“You idiot, Stiles. You’ve fallen for him.”

Silence lingered for while, with Stiles’ name hanging in the air. Derek sighed heavily, she was right. The second human that worked his way into him; Stiles wasn’t like her, he trusted him. Stiles saved his life and he saved his, he helped the pack and Scott as many times it became admirable. Cora saw the look on his face and confirmed her previous thought

“Look, I may be the little sister but you’re an idiot.”

“No”

“We should go- YOU should go back there”

“I can’t”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I’m trying to make sure they’re safe.”

She laughed obnoxiously, throwing her hands up, “Safe from what? You?”

“No I-”

“You can’t think everything is your fault”

“People died because of me. Boyd died because of me”

“Stop it.” She slammed him, shocking the both of them seeing as it wasn’t like her to do such a thing, “It wasn’t your fault. You’ve sulking for six months, maybe even longer about Stiles. You love him and you regret leaving. Go back.”

“I can’t”

“Was it because of the fight you two had before we left?”

“He probably thinks I’m full of shit and hates me now” Derek groaned “and even if I did go back, how would I know he felt the same?”

“Oh so transparent,” Cora laughed lightly, “He does.”

“How?”

“It was all over his face when he saw us that day”

“Delusional”

“It’s true”

Derek got up; “We’re not talking about this anymore” he began walking down the path, back to their motel room

“I still think you should go back. You didn’t really have a good enough reason to leave” she called out behind him. She sighed slumping back into a lawn chair; she knew it was a matter of time before they would leave again, either back to Beacon or to another motel farther than the last.

***          *          ***

_Now I got you in my space I won’t let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace I’m latching onto you_

Stiles still hangs around the blackened home, but Scott brings the pack for company. His sulking has lessened since that night, but his feelings for Derek grew stronger.

“Hey Stiles, give us a hand?”

“Sure”

His day is back into normal routine, as normal as a human in a pack of werewolves can get. He pushes his thoughts of Derek to the back of his mind, attempting to move on. I still missed him; the way he scowled in annoyance when Derek knew Stiles was right, how he acted as Scott’s older brother, took in Isaac. Stiles found him to be a real diamond in the rough, but he had gone and no one seemed to know when or if he’d be back-

“Stiles” He stopped short, he wasn’t imagining this was he?

“I- um” Stiles turned around slowly, finding Derek standing in the doorway of his old home. The pack noticed his scent and went to investigate, sharing the same reaction as Stiles. Without a thought, Scott nudges him forward, urging him to do what he’s been wanting to since that day he left. He ran towards the wolfman and leapt up the steps, pulling Derek in for a kiss, surprising the both of them of the impulse. The kiss was soft but heavy with passion

“You’re back” Stiles whispers as he pulls away

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know”

“I love yo-”

“Me too” Derek pulls him back in for a kiss, putting more meaning behind it. He pulls Stiles in closer, locking the two together, “I’m sorry I left, I’m sorry-”

“You’re here” Stiles placed a finger on his lips, ”What about Cora?”

“She was the one that got it out of me and annoyed me until I came back. She’s still traveling, wanted to go by herself.”

“Oh”

“How long?”

“Since-”

“I left.”

“Yeah, you?”

“I didn’t know what it was at the time, but yes”

Scott approaches the two, smiling. He greets Derek warmly, hugging him “Welcome back”

“Thanks”

“I think we have a place for you here, if you’ll stay”

Derek smiles, taking Stiles by the hand, he may not be the alpha anymore but it doesn’t matter as long as he had him “I’d like that.”


End file.
